The major activity of the core is to produce high quality microarrays. The equipment available at the core includes a fully functional tissue culture laboratory, niGrid Arrayer, GeneMachines, Biomek FX Laboratory Automation Workstation, DNA Engine Tetrad Thermal Cycler (2 units), SpeedVac Concentrator, Super T 21 Refrigerated Centrifuge, Ultrospec UV/Visible Spectrophotometer, GenePix 4000 Array Scanner (2 units), DNA Engine Opticon 2 Real-Time PCR Detection System, Z2 Coulter Counter, Beckman Coulter, and access to other equipment available at the ATC. Because of Dr. Chuangs skill and expertise in printing high quality arrays, he has assisted a number of other CCR and NIH scientists in making arrays or custom arrays for their research projects and has collaborated with a number of these scientists. The annual production of microarrays for ROSP scientists is approximately 1500. Dr. Chuang assists other investigators in the printing of microarrays is as follows, Dr. L. Staudt, CCR (1000); Dr. S. Libutti, CCR (300); Dr. S. Zeichner, CCR (500); Dr. Howard Fine, CCR (800) for a total annual production of approximately 4000 arrays (2003 numbers). It should be noted that the other investigators supply their own reagents and only use the array printer with the assistance of Dr. Chuang (Dr. Chuang's printer is the best at the ATC and hence he is in high demand for assistance for array printing). A list of Radiation Oncology Sciences Program users of the facility and collaborating scientists on research projects are as follows: Radiation Oncology Sciences Program: Drs. Kevin Camphausen, Norm Coleman, David Gius, Cynthia Menard, James Mitchell, and Philip Tofilon NCI: Louis Staudt, Drs. Steven Libutti, Anita Roberts, Jeffrey Strewing, Philip Taylor, and Steve Zeichner NIDCD: Dr. Carter Van Waes NIAID: Drs. Herbert Morse, Thomas Wynn NIDDK: Dr. Derek Le Roith Naval Medical Research Center: Dr. Wei-Mei Ching Walter Reed Army Institute of Research: Dr. Thomas Balkin Extramural: Colorado State University, Duke, Harvard, Johns Hopkins